Amelia: The first werewolfvampirehuman hybrid
by RenessmeKatnissCullen
Summary: Sequel to Illegal Love: Remember The first werewolf/vampire/human hybrid. (Even though I'm not done with that yet. :D)
1. Titles of contents

_**I do not own awesome werewolfs, Twilight Saga, or vampires.**_

_**I will add more as fast as possible.**_

_**~Table of contents~**_

_**Chapter 1: Small, sad, and alone**_

_**Chapter 2: Run away/Alarm**_

_**Chapter 3:Awaken**_


	2. Small,sad,and alone

"Amelia?"

"_Yes_, mom?!"

"It's time for school. Me and your father'll drive you." She used her super speed and was quickly in my light-blue colored room.

"Listen, I know life is hard on you. But you need to strive; that's what your name means."

" _I know already_." Flashes of anger ran quickly though my body... along with the venom that ran though my veins. Sometimes, I growled when a second before I could've been so happy. Or sometimes, venom would flush though. My room would spin. And it scared me straight.

My body always fought over control.

" You, ok?"

I was laying on the ground as if I had fainted, but that was impossible. Like my dad, I could only go to sleep if I wanted to.

" Yeah. Just... nothing." I zoom to the door. "Let's go."

I had friends at school. Jessy and Mia. They were human. !00%.

I was always alone. Even with my friends by my side and my family alert and ready. No matter where I was. I was always sad. And I could act happy around anyone, but that just hurt me more. I hated waking up to the real world; the one were I was different. My heart was always fighting to beat at a pace; it would always slow down, just to be paced up again. And sometimes the venom would stop my blood from flowing, just for a second. It wasn't important to me. My brother,Aaron, died 'd gotten so cold that he'd frozen to death. Heart,veins,and all. The venom flowed though his body too heavily. And I lived. That's why my name is means to strive. To survive. To thrive and grow.

But, that's not what I feel. I feel **small**. For crying out loud, I feel **sad and alone**. And no one notices not even **my mom;my dad**. My flesh and blood is made from them; they don't notice at all.

The horn honked as I got out of the car. I didn't turn my head.

**_For the sake of me, why couldn't I have been and orphan?_**

I didn't turn until I heard my parents pull away.

Good. I was tired of seeing their un-understanding faces.

**Sorry this is so short.**

**Will add more soon.**

**Bye,**

**RenessmeKatnissCullen**


	3. Run awayAlarm

The rest of my day went _very_ slowly, and finally, during fourth period, I decided to run. Run- away. I had my plan set by lunch.

" Amel-"

"Huh." Mia had broken my concentration.

"Are you ok." Jessy asked.

"I'm fine."

"So what'd you think?"

"About what?"

"About-you didn't hear us?"

"Maybe you should go home. You seem...out of reality."

"I just...nothing."

Everything went silent after that. Suddenly, I feel cold. I can see my breath.

_**NO!**_

I gasp. I can't breathe. I began coughing uncontrollably.

Everything became fuzzy..

"Amel...Amel...Am-"

Still gasping.

"Can't."

And before I could say"breathe," my heart failed.

"She's waking up."

"Huh." Everything was still fuzzy. My life was going to change, but now, I didn't think that would be anytime soon.


	4. Awaken

"Sweetheart. Are you o.k."

I blinked. Fuzziness still surrounded my vision. But, I knew my mom,;she was freaking out, thinking I was died.

"Mom. WH-What's going on?" My voice was dull and **hoarse**. My throat was dry and sore. It made me cough.

"Ow." I hear the door shut closed

"Here. Water." Jessy sets the cup down somewhere around me. I can't see the water. I can't feel the cup.

So, I wave my hand in front of my face.

"Can't. See. Can only see pixels, and junk."

" "

She places the cup in my hand.

" Thanks." I take a few sips then I give the cup back to Jessy. Much Better.

"Mom. Where's dad? Is he here?"

"He went... to see his brother."

"Oh. Why?"

"He didn't tell me." My mom answered.

Silence went over the room. And I was oddly tired.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Sorry I've been gone so long.**

**I'll be writing a lot more.**

**Man, this is short.**

**Sorry. Bye**


End file.
